La anatomía de las Serpientes
by Raven-Cuervo Blanco
Summary: Despierta perdida en un bosque… Ha llegado a Konoha sin saber cómo. Pero ahora debe adaptarse y acoplarse a este nuevo mundo. O tratar de volver a su hogar, sin morir en el intento. –SasukexOc-NarutoxHinata.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes deNaruto, así como su mundo son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer este Fanfic.

**Título: **La anatomía de las serpientes.  
><strong>Autor: <strong>Raven-Cuervo Blanco.  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Sasuke/Oc - Naruto/Hinata.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Aventura/Drama/Romance/Humor.

**Advertencias: **Oc.  
>La historia está ambientada en el mundo (<em>alternativo<em>) de Naruto. En el cual la guerra ya ha pasado. Han _"derrotado"_ a Uchiha Madara; Sasuke está de nuevo en Konoha, pero en proceso de ser sentenciado por traicionar a la aldea.

**Resumen: **Despierta perdida en un bosque… Ha llegado a Konoha sin saber cómo. Pero ahora debe adaptarse y acoplarse a este nuevo mundo. O tratar de volver a su hogar, sin morir en el intento. –SasukexOc.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones del Capitulo:<strong>

Blablablabla—Hablan.  
><em>Blablablabla—Recuerdos.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo I. Un nuevo Mundo.<strong>__**  
><strong>__"Aquello que para la oruga es el fin del mundo, para el resto del mundo se llama mariposa."  
><em>**Lao Tse.**_**  
><strong>_-.-

-  
>-.-<p>

Los parpados le pesaban, sentía el cuerpo entumido. Se encontraba recostada en posición fetal; siguió así, observando lo que podía. Notó el verde paisaje que estaba frente a ella. Bostezó un poco. Aún acurrucada, trató de pensar en que excusa le inventaría a su padre, se había ido de juerga y no había llegado a dormir a su casa. De seguro el ya estaría como loco, hablándole a sus compañeros para saber en dónde estaba.

Se toco una de las mejillas pensando en el castigo que tendría.

_¿Tu padre te golpeó de nuevo?  
>"Huye"<em>

Le dieron unas inmensas ganas de vomitar. Lo hizo, sujetando su cabellera azabache, para evitar que esta se embarrara; limpió su boca.

Se levantó lentamente, todo parecía darle vueltas, estiro sus brazos a la vez que parpadeaba para acostumbrar sus ojos. Busco su pequeña mochila, se agachó para cogerla ya que esta se encontraba tirada y así buscar su celular, para llamar a sus amigos, y que estos fueran por ella. Lo encontró, encendiéndolo instantáneamente, lo levantó un poco esperando que por lo menos una de las barritas de señal apareciera. No apareció ni una.

_¿En dónde diablos estaba? Lo único que recordaba era haber huido de su casa._

Chasqueó la lengua molesta y apagó el aparato, sin señal no podía hacer ni recibir llamadas. Giró a su alrededor en busca de civilización. Nada por aquí, nada por allá… ¿En el cielo? Menos. Avanzó entre el espeso bosque. Camino durante mucho tiempo, sin saber a dónde ir, confundida y desubicada; sus pies la estaban matando, y sus tenis blancos ya se habían colorado verdes. Verdes como los malditos arbustos que la rodeaban, siguió caminando, quitando con sus manos cualquier rama que se le interpusiera.

—¿Sera que me metí al bosque de Chapultepec? —Se preguntó mientras seguía recorriendo el lugar. —Nunca entenderé si es parque, jardín botánico o área natural protegida.

Pensó que tal vez había sido la broma de uno de sus amigos, eran demasiado pesados para su gusto. Cuando saliera de ahí, les daría la lección de su vida…O un susto de muerte, para que aprendieran nadie se mete con Samantha López.

—Voy a perforarles un pezón a los malditos. —Soltó. —O les voy a meter un _"pinche"_ supositorio.

Estaba cansada, tenía hambre, con sed y unas incontenibles ganas de orinar. A punto de rendirse, escuchó voces de personas, y el ruido como el que se provoca al chocar dos metales. A lo lejos pudo distinguir la silueta de algunas personas que parecían estar jugando; creyó que podrían ayudarla, avanzó hacia ellos.

— ¡Hola!—Saludó. — ¿Podrían ayudarme?

Dos hombres y una mujer regresaron a verla. Sonrió.

—Verán, me he perdido. —Explicó. —Y no sé donde estoy, si me ayudaran o me indicaran en donde puedo encontrar un teléfono para...

Pero de la nada apareció un enorme perro de color blanco, este le gruño mostrando sus filosos colmillos. _¿Desde cuándo los perros son tan enormes?_

Ella retrocedió, sorprendida y completamente asustada. Hasta creyó ya no iba a necesitar un baño.

— ¡¿Es un perro mutante?—Gritó. — ¡Va a morderme!  
>—Identifícate. —Habló uno de ellos. Un joven cubierto por una gran gabardina y con lentes oscuros. —Nombre y aldea.<p>

_¿Acaso no veían que ese perro estaba a punto de devorarla?_

—M-mi nombre es S-samantha. —Trató de alejarse del furioso animal. —¿Aldea? ¿Distrito federal?  
>—Akamaru. —Uno de los jóvenes que estaban ahí, llamó al perro. —Tranquilo.<p>

El can se alejó un poco, pero seguía gruñéndole. Samantha notó como unos insectos salían de la gabardina del chico de lentes oscuros; sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera y no dudo en lanzar un grito de terror. Corrió hacia el castaño que tenía unas marcas rojas en la cara, tomándolo desprevenido se escondió detrás de su espalda, mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Gritó. — ¡Le están saliendo insectos de la cara, se lo están comiendo vivo!  
>—¡Me ha tomado de rehén! —Habló el joven. —Oye, ¿Quién te crees?<p>

La mujer que acompañaba a los hombres, dijo unas palabras extrañas para la azabache, mientras unas venas se remarcaban en el contorno de sus ojos, se puso en una extraña posición y se lanzó hacia ellos. Samantha empujó al chico, y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo tratando de huir de aquellos extraños.

Pero cayó al suelo al recibir un duro golpe en su espalda. Creyó oír sus huesos romperse. Mirando el cielo azul, limpio sin un rastro de smock…El aire puro y saludable llenaba sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos poco a poco, mientras escuchaba como aquellos sujetos se acercaban a ella, murmurando cosas. Quedo inconsciente.

-.-

-.-

Podía sentir como su cuerpo se movía de arriba a abajo. Su estomago recibía el impacto, abrió los ojos solo para contemplar que se encontraba encima de algo con pelaje blanco.

_¡El perro!_

La habían subido sobre ese animal que hace un momento quiso comérsela; recordó al tipo que le brotaban insectos de la cara, su expresión de sorpresa cambio a una de terror.

_¿A dónde la llevaban?_

—Hinata. —Escuchó como alguien cerca de ella hablaba. —Vaya, fuiste rápida… Te debo una.  
>—N-no te preocupes Kiba. —Respondió una voz femenina. —N-no fue nada.<br>—Kiba fue un error de tu parte descuidarte. —Se oyó otra voz masculina, pero está más rasposa. —¿Le sujetaste los pies a la prisionera?  
>—Shino, ya deja eso. —Alegó. —Un error lo comete cualquiera, nadie es perfecto.<p>

Se encontraba boca abajo, mirando la gran altura en la que estaba. Todos se movían a una velocidad impresionante… Un momento, ¿A la gran altura?  
>Estaban sobre los arboles… <em>¿Qué persona…?<em> Más bien, _¿Qué humano podía hacer eso?_ _¿O es que desde siempre se ha podido hacer?_  
>Miró de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar una manera de bajar de ese animal, sin morir en el intento; calculó si podía caer sobre una de las ramas de las cuales saltaban, quizás con un poco de suerte lograría caer salva y sana. Negó rápidamente.<p>

Sus manos permanecían atadas con unas extrañas cuerdas de un color raro. No podía liberarlas, ni mordiéndolas con sus dientes.

—Quizás piensan violarme. —Habló al borde de la locura. —Debo escapar.

Vio la rama a la que se aproximaban, rezó un avemaría y se dejo caer sobre ella. Pero no tomo en cuenta que por la velocidad a la que iban, ella rebotaría y caería al vacio. Varias ramas acolchonaron su caída, pero uno de sus brazos golpeó el suelo, se levantó como pudo, adolorida y con la adrenalina en aumento. Observó que los sujetos se habían dado cuenta, y estos la miraron.

Ella los miro, ellos de nuevo la miraron…Samantha prestó atención al bosque que la rodeaba, trató de armar un plan para huir de esa gente.

—¡Ayuda! —Chilló horrorizada, a la vez que tomaba un sendero entre los arbustos. — ¡Ayuda! ¡Quieren secuestrarme!

Corrió todo lo que pudo, mientras ellos le seguían. Estaban pisándole los talones.  
>Delante de ella había un gran claro, aumento la velocidad, regresó a ver hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que sus perseguidores ya no estaban.<p>

_¿Se habrían cansado?_

Se detuvo en seco. Miro de nueva cuenta, pero no había nadie. Tomó una bocanada de aire, y se agachó un poco para descansar, echó una ojeada a su alrededor. Arboles, aboles, arboles… Y más arboles, lo único diferente era una gran muralla de madera, con una gran puerta del mismo material pero de color verde. Arriba de esta habían unos símbolos extraños de color rojo.

Al parecer era la entrada de un pueblo. Caminó hacia aquel lugar, pero escuchó como detrás de ella un perro ladraba, se giró asustada solo para contemplar que los tres sujetos que la habían secuestrado estaban ahí. Viéndola seriamente.

—¡A la mierda! —Corrió hacia la puerta, la cual se encontraba abierta. —¡A la mierda!

Un enjambre de insectos iba volando hacia ella.

—¡Ayuda! —Chilló.

Entro al lugar, no sabía a dónde huir. A su lado izquierdo había un pequeño local, en el cual dos sujetos permanecían sentados, observándola serenamente. Samantha se acercó a ellos, viendo horrorizada como aquellos sujetos caminaban detrás de ella.

Noto los extraños trajes de esos dos hombres. De color verde, y con una extraña cinta sobre sus cabezas.

—Por favor. —Imploró. —Deben ayudarme, esos sujetos me querían secuestrar, pero hui…

Notó que sus _"secuestradores"_ poseían la misma cinta en sus cabezas. Eso quería decir que ese lugar podría ser una base militar, en la cual, posiblemente ella se había metido mientras estaba ebria, violando así aquella zona prohibida. Sabía que ahora se encontraba en problemas.

—Vaya. —Se rascó la cabeza. Los dos hombres de la mesa se levantaron. — ¿Así que no son secuestradores?  
>—Somos ninjas de Konoha. —Respondió uno de ellos.<br>—¿Ninjas? ¿Cómo el _"AFI"_ o el _"FBI"_? —Ellos parecían no entender. — ¿O como _"S.W.A.T."_? Esperen, _"Kono"_ ¿Qué?  
>—Konoha. —Agregó el dueño del perro. — Y tú eres una prisionera.<p>

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás chocando con la mesa. Sus manos aun permanecían atadas, y su corazón latía rápidamente. Estaba en problemas, en serios problemas…Pero lo que la tenia sumamente asustada, era el castigo que recibiría de parte de su padre al enterarse que ella había querido escapar.

—Antes muerta. —Corrió hacia las casas que se encontraban cerca.

Un gran golpe la dejo en el piso. Perdida, casi inconsciente, tratando de enfocar los rostros de esas personas se tragó su grito de dolor. _Estaba en un nuevo mundo… Sin saber que le iba a pasar_.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Este es el inicio obviamente, aun no abarco a los personajes de Naruto, ya que esta es la llegada de este personaje. Tratare de que los personajes se mantengan _**IC**_. Y no hacer que esta _**Oc**_ se vuelva toda una _"Mary Sue"_ descarada.

Gracias.


End file.
